The GATE that led to Peace
by dude932
Summary: A GATE to another world forced the Revolutionary Army and the Empire to come together in it's time of need. With the Minister Dead and Emperor missing beyond the GATE, Great General Budo calls for peace between the Revolutionary Army and the Empire. Night Raid and the soon to be Jeagers are forced to team up to go beyond the GATE to a new world to find their missing Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

Tensions were high, two opposing sides across from one another. This forced confrontation of peace was something that members of neither side could accept but it was needed. A new development had struck the Empire and such a situation needed to be confronted and with how things were unfolding, it was necessary that these two sides would undoubtedly need to come together. Earlier in the Month, after the events that led a certain young brown haired youth to joining a band of assassins, the Empire itself was shaken to its very core.

A Gate of unknown origins had appeared within the interior of the Imperial Palace, in the Throne Room itself. An army of great numbers and stormed out of the Gate without warning. The Imperial Palace itself had fallen within hours of the Gate arriving, until Great General Budo stood against the force of men and monsters that had exited the force with gathered soldiers of the Empire to repel them.

While the invasion had taken place within the Imperial Palace, most of the Empire's monarchy had either been killed or captured and dragged back through the gate. The highest ranking person in the Empire currently was the Great General Budo followed by Esdeath. Both who were present at this meeting. The other side however were known as enemies of the Empire, the members of the Revolution that had been rising in power over the last decade as the Empire itself grew corrupt and rotten. Instead of the true leaders appearing before the two most dangerous men of the Empire, Najenda the former General now leader of the most active force against the Empire sat at the opposite end of the table with the leader of the Path of Peace simply known as; The Lord.

"It has been a long time Najenda." Esdeath's cruel smirk made the former General scowl as she glared across the table with her uncovered eye, just being in this close proximity made her old wounds ache. Instead of giving the blue haired woman a reply she turned to Budo who had remained quiet, with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he waited.

"Budo." Najenda began. "What is your reasoning here?" She still wasn't sure that this wasn't a trap. The full force of Night Raid would be ready at a moment's notice should she not come out of this alive. They had strict instructions to retreat to the Revolution and spread the news that the entire Monarchy was dead to the surrounding nations. It would cause the neighbouring nations to come together to defeat the tyranny of the Empire, Najenda was positive that Budo and Esdeath hadn't shared the information that they had no leader. Esdeath and Budo were still a massive threat and it was highly likely that there was something going on here that wouldn't undoubtedly end up with lives lost.

"As you are aware, the Empire has taken a hard hit since the Gate arrived and the unknown force invaded the Imperial Palace." Budo began opening his eyes, staring across to Najenda. The silver haired former General didn't let it show, but this was the first time the information she had given had been a hundred percent confirmed. All she had going into this meeting were words of spies that were planted in the Imperial Palace. Now she knew it to be true, she fully intended to come into this meeting to die, but now she didn't know what to expect.

Reaching deep into the black coat she wore, the guards around them tensing and placing their hands on the hilts of their weapons. Instead of a weapon she pulled out a pack of cigars and placed them on the table before producing a single black one and placed it in her mouth before lightning it, taking a long draw before breathing out a large cloud of smoke. Leaning back in her chair she looked to Budo, now that she knew this wasn't some ruse, it didn't ease her any about the current situation but it certainly changed things. Honest was likely unaccounted for, the Emperor who knows. Budo was probably the one taking charge having led the Imperial Police force to retake the Palace while Esdeath was returning with her army from the Northern Front upon hearing the news, leaving her campaign of conquering the North unfinished.

"Prime Minister Honest is dead." Najenda couldn't hide her reaction this time, her eye flying wide open, her mouth hanging low her cigar resting on her lower lip from the moisture of her mouth. "Emperor Makoto was taken beyond the Gate, along with several other officials, workers in the palace and some soldiers were taken during their retreat." Budo explained, Najenda was still trying to overcome the fact the biggest piece of scum on this planet was dead. A hundred thoughts were running through her head all at once but that all came to a stop when Budo spoke once more. "This Revolution of yours, it has to end." Najenda's cold stare would have made any lesser man flee in terror; however Budo remained unaffected while Esdeath smirked.

"You act as if something's changed, General." Najenda all but spat back. "If anything, the Revolution should be allying itself with this unknown force; after all they've helped us." Budo's brow furrowed as his gaze grew tense.

"Then you condone the acts of slavery that they wrought on the innocent people of the Empire." Budo growled out. "Before the subjugation force could be established, these unknown warriors flooded into the upper districts of the city, killing and raping what they could, dragging woman and children back through the Gate." Budo's hand crashed down onto the table causing a crack to run straight through the wood running from the impact all the way to where Najenda sat. "Is that what you've been fighting so hard for!?" Najenda could see that Budo, despite his appearance was furious at what had happened, how he had failed in his duty to protect the Emperor.

Najenda had respected Budo when they had been allies; even now she respected the man. Budo wasn't at fault for any of the Ministers horrors, no his duty was keeping the Emperor alive. Najenda knew the man, knew how frustrated he was upon the Ministers corruption of the young Emperor. There was little Budo could have done to rectify the situation and simply continued his duty to protect the lineage.

"Please." The Lord spoke as he rose to his feet. "We've gathered here to attain peace towards one another." Najenda clicked her teeth as she sat back in her chair, folding her arms as she took another long drag of her cigar. She was too ill informed of what had happened; had she known she would have never provoked Budo like that. But there was also one thing that worried her, the silent monster sitting quietly. What did Esdeath think about all this; now that the Minister was gone it wasn't likely that Budo wasn't going to let her do what she pleased meaning her place in this was unknown.

"What are you proposing Budo?" Najenda was honestly curious to know what the Great General had planned.

"We need to come together in the Empire's time of need." Budo concluded. "I'm more than willing to sit down with the leaders of the Revolution to broker peace and end a conflict that has plagued the nation for far too long." Najenda caught the sight of mild irritation cross Esdeath's face as she crossed her arms trying to act indifferent but it was clear that she was not happy, but even Esdeath couldn't take on Budo and hope to escape unscathed, any injury she sustained from Budo would undoubtedly lead to her loss in the end against the revolution.

"There will be terms of agreement that both sides will need to agree too, but this is an opportunity that we can't ignore. Honest has been put down and the root of the corruption has been torn out." Budo added. "This is the time for the Empire to rise as the Nation that it has been in the past, to converge against this single enemy."

" _With honest dead, and Budo in charge it's unlikely any corrupt noble would try to take authority of the situation."_ Najenda pondered to herself. " _They would need Budo to lead their armies, turning against Budo would simply cause Chaos, the Imperial Soldiers would follow Budo and Esdeath seems to be playing along for now."_ Letting out another breath of thick smoke into the air, Najenda leaned back in her chair.

The Revolution had decided to let her solve this matter, Najenda having the best interest for the Revolutionary army. If she decided to agree to Budo's terms and it all worked out, it was all well and good but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that didn't trust the woman sitting next to Budo. What did she gain out of all this, Esdeath only ever did something if it benefitted herself, so what was it?

"I must agree with Great General Budo." The Lord commented from beside Najenda, by no means was the Path of Peace a solid ally to the Revolution but they had been planning a insurrection which the revolutionary army had planned to take full advantage off. Najenda could at least confirm that the man spoke his words with honesty. "The empire must rise as one, to long has there been bloodshed over our lands. We must come together to deal with this new foe." Undoubtedly from his words, the Path of Peace planned on taking Budo's offer to join together, leaving Najenda's own decision.

"When all is said and done, when this unknown force is dealt with." Najenda began. "Then what?"

"We will have peace." Budo told her. "Will you ally with us again Najenda or will you condemn the Empire you once served and now wish to save?" Najenda frowned as she felt a growing unease in the pit of her stomach; everyone's lives would be affected by her decision here and now.

"Very well Budo." Najenda nodded. "I have the authority to make such a decision; I will contact the leaders of the Revolution." Najenda told the General as she rose from her chair. "You can work out the details with them."

"Very well." Budo nodded as Najenda left.

* * *

 **X-1 Week Later-X**

This situation was beyond odd for the team of Assassin's who were walking towards the Imperial Palace in broad daylight. Even Akame, the most wanted criminal in the Empire was out in the open. There was obvious confusion among the populace but the news had spread that under recent events that left the Imperial Palace a war zone, the war with the Revolutionary army was over. It had been a tense week for the members of Night Raid, unsure of what to expect with Najenda's absence as she left personally to give the news to the Revolutionary Leaders. All of their duties were suspended and there were ordered not to leave the base under any circumstances which made them all that much tenser.

Then a letter had arrived from Najenda to meet her at the Gates of the Imperial Palace and they were instructed to walk through the streets, not sneak their way through the city. Now they were following that order, they were wary and had their weapons on them but so far as they passed through the upper district that had been affected by the events of the Gate appearing, they had no need for them. When the Gates of the palace appeared before them, Najenda stood waiting for them with a three others. The presence of their boss made the assassins relax slightly but they were still on guard.

"Boss, half expected you to be dead." Leone laughed with a grin as she ran up to her only getting an irritated glare from Najenda.

"We're glad that you're okay." Akame added with a small smile.

"Everything's working out for us so far." Najenda told them. "We'll speak more once we're inside, but some introductions are in order." She added. "This man here is known as The Lord of the Path of Peace." She introduced as the blonde man beside her bowed to the team of Assassins.

"I have heard of Night raid." The Lord smiled. "I am pleased that the conflict is coming to an end." He bowed. "Now, if you would excuse me there are many people still grieving at the loss of their loved ones." He spoke as he walked past the group of Assassin's and headed towards the upper district of the Capital.

"Next up is Chelsea." Najenda gestured to the red headed young woman currently sucking on a lollipop with a smile on her face as she gave a small wave. "She'll be your new comrade; she's had years of experience so yes Tatsumi you're still the rookie here." Tatsumi groaned before Leone wrapped her arm around his neck and pulling him in close.

"It's alright Tatsumi; we'll get you there soon enough!" Leone cheered as Sheele gave him a confident nod and smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure this will be confusing for all of us." Chelsea greeted, gesturing to the situation at hand rather to the newcomers to the team.

"And this is Susanoo, he is my new imperial arms, biological teigu are usually autonomous so he shouldn't be all that physically draining." Najenda explained as the large man with blue hair and horns remained stoic. Lubbock wrapped his arm around Tatsumi's head much like how Leone had before he began to whisper.

"Look, I'm really okay at having a super cute girl like Chelsea join the team, but this guy is just way to handsome!" Lubbock cried.

"Why would you need to inform me of that!?" With the introductions out of the way, Najenda led Night Raid through the gates and into the palace itself. The Gate that had been summoned was still situated in the throne room, guarded by platoons of soldiers. Scientists had been brought from all over the Empire to attempt to study the Gate. Night Raid gathered in a hall, Najenda explaining that they would be meeting with Budo himself.

"Boss, what happens now?" Tatsumi questioned gaining Najenda's attention. "The Revolution is over, so what's next?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Gate?" Najenda questioned getting nods from her subordinates. "What transpired after the Gate appeared is what has led us to this mutual peace between us. Budo has taken control of the Empire in the absence of the current Emperor."

"Makoto wasn't killed?" Mine asked, slightly confused.

"No, Emperor Makoto was taken beyond the gate along with numerous citizens of the Empire." Najenda informed them. "Those that lie in wait beyond the Gate are still very much a threat to the Empire." She informed them. "Night Raid still has a job to do." She continued. "It's been decided that during Makoto's absence of the throne and until we find out his circumstances, Budo, Myself and Esdeath will be in charge of ongoing military affairs."

"Esdeath?" Tatsumi questioned, looking up at Bulat who frowned at the name.

"One of the Empire's strongest." Bulat informed him quietly.

"During this past week, a group known as the Four Rakshasa Demons went beyond the Gate to investigate the situation on the other side. Upon returning, they reported that a large force had gathered beyond the Gate with the intent to return to this side once again. It took less than a day before Esdeath assembled her army and led them through the Gate. We are currently waiting on her report to come back through the Gate." She explained. "The force on the other side was counted as a hundred thousand strong."

"Esdeath's going to destroy them." Lubbock sighed surprising Tatsumi, just how powerful was this woman? Seeing Tatsumi's shock the green haired assassin went on to explain a bit more to him. "Esdeath's full force is close to two hundred and fifty thousand troops strong, they outnumber the opposing force and with the Teigu in place, the other force doesn't stand a chance."

"Wow Tatsumi, Najenda said you were from the boonies but to not even know that much?" Chelsea questioned only causing Tatsumi to hang his head at his lack of knowledge.

"There is also the technology gap between us and them." Najenda stated. "They fight with swords and shields, they have yet to discover firearms or any advanced weaponry. A single soldier armed with a standard issue rifle could mow down a large group of enemy soldiers without effort." She explained. "Their only advantage would be what seemed to be magic." Najenda unsure of this whole 'magic' angle.

"They really had no idea who they were picking a fight with, did they?" Leone questioned.

"Najenda." A loud voice broke through to them making them all look up to see that large man that was the Great General Budo. He walked across the hall towards them. "Esdeath's report has just come back through the Gate." He began. "The force on the other side has been eradicated; the area surrounding the gate is now in possession of the Empire." Budo informed her as he took in the group before him.

"And Esdeath?" Najenda questioned.

"Following her orders." Budo confirmed allowing Najenda a short sigh of relief, she was sure that Esdeath would have just kept on going with how eager she was upon entering the Gate. "We'll immediately move to build a settlement around the Gate on the other side, Esdeath's army will return through once the settlement is in place leaving a necessary force behind, then you and Esdeath will have the authority to do what is necessary to find information on the Emperor and retrieve him." This stunned the rest of Night Raid, even Chelsea as Susanoo didn't react to the news at all. "I'll leave you to inform your subordinates of your orders." He stated before leaving. Najenda sighed as she turned to face Night Raid.

"Our orders are clear." Najenda began. "We'll be passing through the Gate, our task is to search for the Emperor and retrieve him by any means necessary. While we are there we are also to build relations if at all possible with those on the other side. This will be unlike prior missions focused on Assassination, our duty now is to the Empire." She explained. "If any of you wish to back out now, do so." Not one of the members intended to leave. "Very well then, once the settlement has been built we'll make our way through the gate and follow Budo's command."


	2. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


	3. Adoption Update

Has been adopted by Ger0nim0


End file.
